Black wolf
by starlight princess135
Summary: Alice was half cat and half human, no one knew, one night that changed. Now shun and Alice have to find a way to break her family's curse. AliceXShun RunoXDan BillyXJulie
1. Chapter 1

**Red Snow **

**chapter1: Alice**

_***with alice***_

Alice had just woken up, she went to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast, she lived alone, her mother died before she could she her. Alice sighed, she was supposed to meet runo and julie at the park in a few minutes. Alice walked back to her room and changed quickly, she wasen't the type to put makeup and try to be a copy. Her cat, midnight, walked around the room. Alice could talk to cats because of her bloodline, witch she knew nothing about.

"good morning Alice" the cat said.

"good morning midnight"

"Are you going to meet runo and julie?"

"Yes i should be leaving any minute". Because of Alice bloodline to cats she had some qualities of a cat, like she could hear just as good as a cat, her senses were great like a ninja, and her movements were graceful like a cats. Alice's phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Alice come to the park now" runo said.

"Okay be there in a few."

"Bye"

"Bye". Alice hang up and said bye to midnight and started walking towards the park while listening to a few songs on her phone.

_***with runo and the gang***_

"When is Alice getting here?" whined Dan.

" She'll be here!" Runo hissed as she slaped him behind the head.

Julie and billy were talking while marucho was taking notes about a herb, Shun was resting on the tree above them he was closing his eyes thinking when suddenly a picture of Alice crossed his mind.

'_what the hell?' _he thought.'_why am i thinking of her?'_

"Alice..." Runo sighed.

"Yes?" said a sweet like chocolate voice, it was alice she was on the branch just above Shun swinging her legs back and gasped, _'How did she get there?' _everyone had that on there mind.

"Alice how did you get there? And without getting Shun to notice__you?" Runo asked.

"Thats a secreat." she said while pushing herself off the branch, Runo gasped and was expecting a loud THUD, but it never came.

"Whats the matter Runo?" Alice was now in front of Runo.

"n-nothing, um well?Lets go" Runo said. everyone nodded and they started to walk off. They were headed toward the ice skating ring. When they got there they all took off there shoes and put on ther ice skating shoes, everyone was having fun, Dan was showing Runo how to ice skate, Julie and Billy buying some hot chocolate, Alice was skating gracfully and everyone was watching her, soon a little girl fell and started crying.

"Whaaa!" cried the little girl.

"Whats wrong?" asked Alice

"I can't ice skate!" cried the little girl.

" here i'll teach you."

"really?"

"Thank you!"

"what's your name?"

"Luna."

"well Luna i can't teach you if your sitting down, here" Alice said while reaching her hand, Luna took it was soon pulled up. A few minutes later Luna was just as good as Alice. Soon Luna had to go home.

"Bye bye Alice!" she said.

"Bye bye.". Runo was walking up to Alice.

" Hey Alice how about some hot chocolate?" she asked.

" Sure lets go.". Alice and Runo walked up to a table were everyone else was sitting, she sat next to shun.

" Here." Shun said while handing her a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thank you." . Time pasted by fast and soon it was time to go home. Everyone shared there goodbyes and soon everyone was heading home, everyone but Alice she was headed towards the forest. She was headed toward her "secreat place". As soon as she got there she started glowing but it quickly disappered to reveal cat ears and tail, her cat ears were black and so was her tail, her chocolate eyes changed to a new moon blue. She took a leaf and started playing a melody, she was under a sakura tree, soon many animals started coming out, deers, bears, and many other's but the one that always stood out was the black wolf.


	2. Curse

**Black wolf**

**chapter2: Curse**

Alice stoped playing and looked up, as soon as she stop playing all the animals fled, but the **black wolf.**

" Chi, Your back i see" Alice said.

" As guardian of the forest and darkness i need to see who may come to the forest." Chi the wolf said.

" I've been coming here for a whole year."

" I also come for your melody, its filled with sadness, joy, and love, why?"

" It's filled with sadness for my mother, joy for the friends i have, and love for the person im in love."

" You'r half cat am i right?"

"Yes". Chi opend her mouth and started a energy ball that soon hit Alice. When the bright blue black light faded Chi was gone, Alice felt weird. '_What did she do this time?'_Alice thought, even though Chi was was a serious person errm _wolf_, she was really mischievous, last month she made Alice's ears and tail saty out for a week. Alice jump down from the tree only to realize that she had turned in to a cat.'_w-what the hell?' _alice thought it was _VERY_ rare for Alice to swear, but mow it was different.'_ I need to find Runo, i will tell her, but only her'._ Alice started to walk into the city she was stoped by a gang of cats " Hey there black kitty" said the leader. Alice was a black cat with new moon blue eyes she had orange strips that ran from her head to her back. "What do you want?" hissed Alice. All the cats gasped at what the black cat just hissed." You dont know who i am?" ak the leader.

" No"

"I see your not from this town?"

" I am from this town."

" And you dont know who i am?"

" Yup, well if you dont mind i have some _things _to take care of." Alice said while running off. '_that was close'. _Alice bumped into something, more like someone.

"Hey there kitty" the voice said.

'_Shun'_ thought alice.

" come here kitty".

Alice had no choice noe it was getting dark and she had nowhere to go so she went to shun.

" You like just like Alice so i will name you Arisu, thats japanese for Alice.". If Alice was human she would be blushing like mad, she diden't know that shun would name a cat after her. When they got to his aparments he laid her down on the couch and turned on the T.V, on the news there was a picture of her under it was in big bold word **MISSING**, Shuns eyes almost popped out he got up in a rush and dialed a number it was Dans.

"Hello!" dans voice was loud.

" Dan! What about Alice missing?"

" Runo was out looking for Alice but she never found her, man we are worried about her, what if she got kidnapped?"

" Don't worry we will find her, Dan i have to go i am going to try to look for Alice"

"Okay" Dan said then hang was in an uproar she was freaking,

'_oh no oh no oh no! they think i got kidnapped!'._


	3. kidnapped?

**black wolf**

**chapter4: kidnapped?**

_'what am i going to do?' _thought alice._' i cant speak,write, or even draw!there must be a way!'._

Just then shun came in.

"Arisu i'll be back later," shun said as he left.

_' purrfect! it will give me (hopefully) enough time to look for chi,'_

Alice,er, Arisu jumped down from the couch and went to the window, shun had left it opened, and jumped out,

_'well well if it isen't black kitty?'_ a voice said.

'_who's there?' _Arisu yelled as she turned around.

_' easy kitty i wont hurt you.' _the voice said again.

_' you dont have a choice.' Arisu said._

_' is that so? well i just came to give you a message, chi said that if you want to change back to your human form you must complete a task for her.'_

_' what is the task chi speaks of?' _Arisu asked

_' you must cross people who are in the state od two to the nether world, the place were people are nor dead nor alive, but in the state of too.'_

_' is that not the angel of life and death's job?'_

becouse of alices grandmother she had learned a lot about angels and demons.

'_yes it is but the angel is on a very important mission right now and cannot do her job' _

Arisu thought for a minute if it was a good idea.

_' oh and chi said while your doing the task you may be in your human form, but you will have wings, one black one, and one white.'_

Arisu's eyes went wide, SHE COULD BE HUMAN!

_' tell chi i accept the task, when do i start?' _Arisu asked.

_' you start tomorrow in the morning, so be prepared.' _

after that the voice dissapered.

'_what am i going to do? i cant go home, and midnight is at the clinic. hmm, maybe i can still go to runos house.'_

Arisu started to walk to runos house, but becouse she was a cat everything was so big to her, and soon she got lost.

_' this is so anoying! i dont know where i am and its getting dark,maybe shun will find me...' _

Arisu fell asleep on a park bench, but diden't notice that shun found her and carried her back to his house.

" your such a troble maker, just like Alice."

~~~somewere~~~

where am i?

who am i?

who are you?

mommy daddy where are you?

shun, alice help me.

~~~shuns house~~~

Shun woke up sweating and panting, he had a nightmare, or at least he thought so, it was 2:25 AM, he looked at Arisu, the more he looked at her the more he thought of Alice, he diden't have any feelings for her, or he thought, but still without her things were lonely, before she came it was only him and the gang, they did nothing all day but talk, when Alice came it was like she made everything come alive again.

Soon shun went to sleep again but it was Arisu's turn to wake up, she had a nightmare, but it was more...realistic... has if she was there watching but not able to do anything, it was about this voice calling out asking questions calling for her mother and father, calling shun and her.


	4. here kitty kitty

**black wolf**

**chapter4: here kitty kitty!**

Alice woke up and patted her hair...HAIR! Alice looked over herself and she had her hands feet everything! she had this strange clothing it was a white and black dress with frills and bows she had a cloke over it it was a black with white it also had a hood. just then something moved next to her. she froze.

"Alice?" a voice behind her said.

Alice slowly turned around to come face to face with shun, with no shirt on.

Alice turned a bright red.

" what are you doing here, and with that getup?" he asked.

" i um,er, i was do cosplay!" she managed to stutter.(A/N cue silence)

.

.

.

.

" um nice what do you do?" asked a chibi shun.

" Um angel of life and death?" she managed to say.

both chibi's just stood there.

"well bye bye now" Alice said as she akwardly walked away.

the first thing shun did was call the others and told them that alice was fine that she was just at a cosplay thingy. Shun,still in chibi, went to da kitchen to make something.

as soon as got outside and out of view from humas she grew wings just like the voice said it was black and white. she also had a list of people who she had to get.

the list was

eva green

lina valintin

james prez

Alice's eyes got wide when she read the last name.

Luna star

in midair Alice stopped flying she coulden't belive that luna, the little girl she showed how skate.

SHE DIDEN'T WANT TO! she coulden't!

But she had to, she did all the others then when it was time she went to Luna. when she got to luna's home luna was in her bed asleep yet awake in the state of two.

when she got closer she could she was wrong, her heart, it was alive yet dead, she lifted her soul out of her body and lead her to the dark light, not once did Luna look up to Alice, her eyes lifeless, when they got to the light Alice hatched a plan,

"Luna, look at me."

Luna looked up and smiled.

Alice had turned into the cat.

" here kitty kitty" luna coed.

only then did she start to cry.

" i dont want to die! i want to be with mommy and daddy! i want to laugh cry and get mad i want to be a docter a vet anything i just dont want to die! i want to be with Alice-onee chan! "

suddenly Lunas sould turned into a ball and flew back the way they came, Alice started to follow it, it went back to Luna it went back to her body and when Alice got there Luna had opened her eyes and saw Alice .

" Onee-san thank you" Luna went back to sleep her heart got much better, but she would have to forget everthing that heppend to them.

at the end of the day Alice turned back into a cat, when she got back to shuns house shun quikly cought her.

" your Alice huh?"


End file.
